


Healing Touch

by BrassOctopi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally-the-president requested: "The Ghost Prince looked over his new royal healer. The bright grin was a great contrast to his scowl. And yet, he found the corner of his mouth turning upward in return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/gifts).



> literally-the-president asked: "The Ghost Prince looked over his new royal healer. The bright grin was a great contrast to his scowl. And yet, he found the corner of his mouth turning upward in return."
> 
> Done as a request a while back, just now adding it over here!

The prince, frankly, did not think that he  _needed_ a new royal healer. The last had fled after one too many tantrums from the young royal, packing his bags with a stammer that his family needed him back home. He’d waved a hand, dismissing the healer with a promise that the man would not be punished, so long as he left quickly.

But by the end of the hour, his half-sister was sitting by his side, reminding him that they would need a healer. The prince, named Nico, balked, but his half-sister insisted – what if, for example,  _she_ fell sick? This gave him pause. He didn’t care much for his own (admittedly weak) health, but the health of his only living sister? He wouldn’t dare risk it. Thus, he sent out specters to find the best healer in the realm, if only to make the princess happy.

At the end of a two day search, a blond young man is brought before him, around his own age. The prince raised an eyebrow, looking to the pale men on either side of the healer. “This is the best healer you could find?” he demands, leaning forward on his dark throne.

The guards lower their eyes, gaunt and stoic. “My lord, he may be young, but he has the power of the gods.”

Prince Nico sits up straighter, folding his hands before his face. Dark eyes light up with interest, though his mouth still pressed into a thin line. “The power of the gods? That’s high praise.” He snaps his fingers, pointing to the footman next to his throne. “Jules-Albert, fetch the girl from the infirmary.”

Silently, the man leaves, as Nico observes the healer coolly. “This girl has been in the infirmary for days, on the brink of life and death. None of the healers have been able to even make her comfortable. I want you to heal her completely.”

The healer meets his eyes, smiling “As you wish, your highness.” It almost annoys Nico, how easily he agrees to his terms.

“What is your name, healer?”

“William Solace, your highness.”

The prince scoffs quietly, shaking his head.  _Solace_. Where had they even found this young man? Before he can ask, the guards return, carrying a young woman on a stretcher. Her skin has the pallor of death, cold sweat drenching hair the color of fire. Prince Nico’s frown deepens as he gestures to her. “Heal her.” He doesn’t bother to add any more details, hoping that he comes across as commanding rather than clueless.

Immediately, Solace is at her side, running a hand down her arm and taking the pulse in her wrist. The prince leans forward, watching with intense curiosity as the healer rustles through his small bag for poultices, starting up a low hymn with ancient words. He can feel the power in them, rushing through the room and revitalizing it. It’s almost too much – he wants to shout, tell him to stop. But then the color comes back to the girl’s cheeks, and he can see her breathing even, and he keeps silent.

A few minutes later, and the song ends, and the girl is opening her eyes for the first time in days. “Food,” Solace orders. “Food, water, and rest. I’ll have to see her again soon.” The guards turn to the prince, who nods, gesturing for them to take her away.

The large doors close behind them, and the healer and prince are left alone. Nico watches him with sharp eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile. “I think you’ll do nicely, William Solace.”


End file.
